


Call Me Maybe

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Aidan Turner Fics [4]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Aidan calls you in hopes to get a date.





	Call Me Maybe

Aidan looked at the number that he had gotten from the club one night when he was out with his best friend Deano. He knew nothing about you except that you were a very beautiful woman. He had no problems in the past of calling women for one night stands, but you were very different that was for sure.

 

You were more than what he normally would call. You were smart, bright, and funny. A woman that he could see himself with.

 

He ran his hand through his hair. How was he supposed to call you? You were absolutely perfect for him. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. He dialed your number in hopes that you hadn’t given him a fake number. He brought it up to his ear and waited to see if someone would pick up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this ______?”

 

“Yes, this is she?”

 

“This is Aidan. Aidan Turner. We met at a club a few nights ago.”

 

“I have been waiting for your call.” You sounded liked you were smiling.

 

“I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner.”

 

“I would love to.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Saturday at 7?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I will see you then Aidan. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Aidan hung up his phone and he had a goofy smile on his face. He got a date. He was glad that he called you.


End file.
